Series 7
****** Please do not copy or edit any of my awesome original Trashies ****** Create your own, it's more fun! Series 7 is my own Trash Pack series. The Trashies are in mini purple dumpsters replacing wheelie bins. The ultra rare line is Archeo-Trash, trashies that can be broken up and put back together they also have a pearly finish. The special editions are Growing Trashies that grow when you put them in water for a few days. The Limited Editions are both metallic and bejewelled with tiny rhinestones.The logo is a purple flashlight with a light coming out. There are now Rare "smelly trash" but don't be fooled by the name they are just scented. They are also bringing Bin Monsters back. There are new categories called Bin-Struments replacing Bin Critters and Spewy Sports replacing Bin Monsters.' I'M NOT GIVING PERMISSION TO USE MY OLD BIN CRITTERS, TRASH TOYS and BIN MONSTERS!' 'PLAYSETS': *Trash Town Express *Sludge Slide *Garbage Factory *Collector Toxic Waste Drum *Horror House of Slime *Mega Collectors Wheelie Bin *Super Collectors Case *Trash Town Amusement Park-Spinning Peecups *Trash Town Amusement Park-Feral Ferris Wheel *Trash Town Amusement Park-Rotten Rollercoaster *Trash Town Amusement Park-Messy Merry-Go-Round *Scumbo Jet *Trash Town B-inn 'PACKS:' *2 Pack *5 Pack *Goo Bucket Pack (8 Pack) *12 Pack *Special 2 Pack (With 2 Special Editions) *Pencil Pack (Comes with 6 Trashies and pencils) *Foil Bag *Two Pack Egg 'THE GRUBZ': *Putrid Pancakes *Car-rott *Crummy *Slime Lime *Rotton Candy (Smelly: Cotton Candy) *Garbo Jello (Growing Trashie) *Tough Toffee *Junk Juice *Bunion Ring *Snot Chocolate *Mucus Meat 'HARD RUBBISH:' *Tampered Toolbox *Grimey Globe *Chiller *Manky Hanky *Gungey Spongy (Growing Trashie) *Busted Bulb *Gunky Glue *Horrid Hat *Oozey Hourglass *Toothwaste (Smelly: Mint) *Cheezy Comic *Lousy Lantern *Pooey Plunger *Hackneyed Heater *Per-Fume(Smelly: Rose) 'BIN-SECTS': *Pain Mantis *Bog Bookworm *Splutterfly *Dusty Dustmites *Mut-ant (Growing Trash) *Foul Fruit Fly(Smelly: Fruit) *Sick-Ada *Dirty Dragonfly *Bleached Leech 'BIN-STRUMENTS:' *Sucksaphone *Smello Cello *Scar Guitar *Eek-Arina (Smelly:Sandelwood) *Dumped Drum (Growing Trashie) *Sick Xylophone *Harmed Harmonica *Alley Accordion *Boggy Bagpipes *Pee-ano *Tacky Tuba 'SPEWY SPORTS:' *Cack Racket *Wasteball (Growing Trashie) *Bin Pin *Shocks-ing Glove *Barf Baton *Grubby Club *Sick-et Bat *Shuttle-Shock *Yuck Puck *Hurl-Dle (Ultra Rare) ARCHEO-TRASH: *Filth Fossil *Muck Mineral *Ruined Relic *Sickly Shell *Dingy Dino Bones *Atomic Artifact 'LIMITED EDITION: Casino Trash' *Snotty Slot Machine(250) in the world *Choke-A-Machine(500) in the world *Trashure Jackpot (1,000) in the world *Spew-Lette Wheel (5,000) in the world *Cacky Chip (10,000) in the world 'EXCLUSIVES' *Rusty Whistle *Chunky Coal *Blobber Ball *Cranky Screw *Crusted Cogg *Wrecked Remote *Horrible Hawk *Icky Bun *Vile Vampire *Boggy Brain *Sludge Brownie *Trash Brown *Spewer Sewer *Wheelie Joosed *GID Busted Bulb *GID Lousy Lantern *Colour Change Sludger *Colour Change Stingle *Flocked Junk Mail *Wall Crawler Sticky Pop *Biter Crud Can *Biter Flesh Eating Virus *Turd Turtle *Junk in a Box *Do-Nutz *Rubbish Radio 'Gallery' 'TRIVIA' *The Special Editions were actually Splatter Trash. *There was going to be a trashie called Shockolate Bar which was scrapped because everyone at Moose hated it. *The Ultra Rare line was actually Pearly Washed Up Trash instead of Jigsaw Toy Trash( which is now Archeo-trash because of Trash Toys), the idea was scrapped because it is just like Series 4's Beach Trash. *Turd Turtle was actually called Turdle. *There use to be Bin Critters and Monsters now they're used in the Series 7 UFT. Category:Series